(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that joins an adhesive tape for support to a bottom surface of a ring frame and a bottom surface of a semiconductor wafer mounted on a center of the ring frame to integrate the semiconductor wafer with the ring frame through the adhesive tape.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been utilized the following two types of adhesive tape joining apparatuses. JP-A 2005-150177 discloses an apparatus having a first configuration, for example.
More specifically, a strip-shaped adhesive tape is joined to a bottom surface of a ring frame and a bottom surface of a semiconductor wafer. Then, the adhesive tape is cut along a circular contour of the ring frame.
Moreover, JP-A 2005-123653 discloses an apparatus having a second configuration.
More specifically, an adhesive tape that has been cut into a circular shape previously is separated from a carrier tape, and then is joined to a bottom surface of a ring frame and a bottom surface of a semiconductor wafer.
Herein, such conventional adhesive tape joining apparatuses have the following problems.
In the precut adhesive tape joining apparatus having the second configuration, an extra length of the tape for avoiding division between a portion to be cut and a residual portion adjoining to the portion to be cut becomes unnecessary unlike the case of using the strip-shaped adhesive tape cut in a state where a tension is applied thereto. Accordingly, this apparatus has merits that the number of adhesive tapes obtained from one roll can be increased and an amount of a residual tape to be discarded can be reduced.
However, this apparatus fails to join an adhesive tape to a ring frame while applying a tension to the adhesive tape. Accordingly, this apparatus has problems that the adhesive tape becomes wrinkled and air bubbles are generated at a joining interface.
The strip-shaped adhesive tape joining apparatus having the first configuration can join an adhesive tape to a ring frame while applying a tension to the adhesive tape. Such an advantage ensures high joining accuracy without occurrence of wrinkles and the like. However, this apparatus must cut the adhesive tape while applying the tension to the adhesive tape and, consequently, requires a sufficient space between positions to be cut. Accordingly, this apparatus has problems that the number of adhesive tapes obtained from one roll is small and an amount of a residual tape to be discarded becomes larger, in comparison with the case of using a precut tape.
In a case where such adhesive tapes different in shape from each other are joined to a ring frame, the apparatuses must be selectively used in accordance with the shape of the adhesive tape to be used, and must be prepared independently. Such a disadvantage results in high installation costs and a wide installation space.